User blog:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt/My first and only Twilight/Hunger Games rant.
I know this seems foul to say something about The Hunger Games here, but I've been thinking about it ever since I woke up this morning. The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins is a young adult dystopian fiction novel, from 2009 or something. As I'm reading it for the second time, I realize that it's really not an enjoyable read. Yes, it's exciting (for part of the time), but it's one of those books that runs solely on plot and action. I usually dislike books that are only fueled by the kicking of asses, but I enjoy The Hunger Games nonetheless. However, it's really not that much of an good read for me. And it's not even the (slow) plot. It's Suzanne's writing. It really, REALLY bothers me how everybody says, "It's better than Twilight! It's better than Twilight! It's 1256464164168534874864987745321554581564846 times better than Twilight!" Um, no, it's not. It's a little similar to (but more different than) Twilight, but I don't find it better. Both plots (of every novel of the series!) in both Twilight and The Hunger Games are slow. Both have flaky, bitchy narrators (though Katniss has a reason to be a bit hard). Both have a Jacob figure (the person that you'd ordinarily be with, and the person that's perfect for you - aka the Betty) and an Edward figure (the new, and probably not nice, person in your life that doesn't know you as much as the other person and is most likely, if not always, less attractive than the other person yet you end up with them, anyway - aka the Veronica). It's just that The Hunger Games gets you thinking. It gets you thinking on society in this dystopian world. It has you thinking, What the hell has this world come to?! I'm not sure what Twilight has people thinking about, but it's not that. Twilight is the ultimate guilty pleasure. Twilight has a world that many of its fans want to live in, want to be completely engulfed in. Not a lot of people really want to live in the shitty, controlled environment that is the country of Panem in The Hunger Games. Aside from the (weird) similarities, both series are very different, so there's no reason to put them up against each other and make people choose which one to love, but I'm not seeing how the immensly overrated and immensly overexposed Hunger Games is all that much better than Twilight. To me, it's really not. Stephenie Meyer abuses purple prose in her writing, whereas Suzanne Collins is just basic. Very, very, '''VERY' basic. It's not fun to read - at all. It's just, "Then I do this, and then I do this, ooh a memory from District 12, but then I get back to this, and I kill this, and oh shit Cato's a beast." No humor, no style, no voice, nothin'. It may be fun for her to write, but it's not that fun to read. If Katniss is going to be stranded in the woods for 40% of the book, can we at least have an interesting look inside her head? She has to be more interesting than that. It's a long book, when it really shouldn't be, just like ''Twilight. And it doesn't get good until at least halfway through, just like Twilight. It's just that The Hunger Games runs on ass-kicking and Twilight runs on eye-candy and romance. Two completely different things for two completely different series. They have quite a few similarities, but never enough to make them comparable, and they're only similar character-wise. I mean, there are like no events that makes them comparable. NOTHING. Neither is better than the other, in my opinion. They're just equally overexposed, only The Hunger Games is far more overrated, because the critics give Twilight the praise it deserves, which isn't a lot. Bye, TeamTaycob 14:43, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts